


Ruined

by Supernaturalqueen521



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Comforting, Cute, Cute!Dean, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Memories, Sexy, Smut, please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are in the middle of "round two" when an unexpected phone call comes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I really need your help. I'm thinking of doing a series that JUST has kinky stuff in it, no story line at all. Would youguys like/read that?????
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT BELOW!!!

Sam was a panting mess underneath Dean. He moaned everytime Dean stroked his cheek and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Guess what baby boy," Dean smiled down at his brother.

"What?" he sighed softly as Dean began to stroke his cheek once again.

"We're no where near done." Dean smirked and kissed him long and hard, making every nerve in his body light up with excitement. 

"De." Sam moaned as Dean began to suck on his neck, making his skin bloom red from the stimulation. 

"Hmm?" He stopped for only a second and looked into his eyes. They were filled with want and need and love but most importantly lust.

"I love you." He breathed. 

"God, baby boy I love you too." Dean smiled and kissed his baby brother again, and again, and again until Sam was gasping for air. "Now let me take care of you all over again." He bit his lip and began to slide down Sam's perfect body, leaving open mouthed kisses as he went. 

Sam was hard again, he could feel the pre-cum oozing out of his throbbing cock.

"Gonna make you feel so goddamn good baby boy. You'll be fucking screaming when I'm-" Dean was cut off by the ring of his cell phone that was located across the motel room. He sighed loudly and hoisted his body off of Sam and the bed to go answer the call. When the contact 'Bobby' showed up on his phone he cleared his throat and tried his best to keep from moaning. 

"What do y' got?" Dean spoke fast and quietly.

"That demon you guys are tracking..."

"Yeah?"

"Well you idjits did something, because now that damn thing is tracking you."

"What do you mean?" Dean turned to Sam, who was moaning into the pillow on the bed, he smiled and turned his attention back to Bobby.

"And it's not just any demon, it's Crowley!"

"Crowley? Like, steal your soul, torture your children, Crowley?" Dean was starting to panic, he could feel his nerves starting to kick up. 

"Yes! Just watch your brother's back ok? It's him he wants," The phone went dead, and Dean figured that he had just hung up. 

"Deannnn, get back in the bed with meeee," Sam moaned and rolled over so that his moans were nice and loud in the air.

"Get your stuff we're leaving," Dean placed the phone on the table and reached for his clothes that were across the room. Sam was completly thrown off guard at Dean sudden want to leave.

"Wait.. what?" Sam had sit up by now and was watching Dean throw things into his dufflebag frantically. 

"We're leaving Sam, get your stuff," Dean said harshly as he threw Sam's clothes towards him. Sam got the message and began to dress himself, still not knowing why they had to stop in the middle of sex to leave.

"Why?" Sam's voice was soft, it always got soft when his brother started panicing. Dean stopped when he heard his brother's voice, he could tell he was a little shaken by the sudden urge to leave. "What's going on Dean? Who was that on the phone?"

"Shh, baby it's alright," Dean cupped Sam's face and tried to sooth him. "It's just Bobby, that demon is somehow tracking us. I wanna leave so we can get the jump on this bitch and ambush it from behind," Dean smiled and pecked Sam's lips. "Ok?"

"Why did we have to stop in the middle of sex? I'm still incredibly turned on," Sam whined and pushed himself against Dean's still hard length. "I want my Dean," Sam whined more and Dean had to close his eyes to keep from fucking his brother for the second time tonight. 

"I know," Dean looked into his brother's eyes and smiled slightly. "Tell you what, as soon as we get two states over, I'll fuck you again. Deal?" Sam smiled and moaned loudly as Dean kissed his soft plump lips one last time and then started for the Impala. Sam grabbed the rest of the bags in the motel room and folllowed his brother. 

They packed the Impala quickly and started driving on the endless road that was their life. Dean had his eyes on the road, occasionally glancing at Sam who was whining softly as he slept. Dean couldn't help but smile as he turned on some soft rock and watched as Sam smiled in his sleep, he loved this song but only because he loved the way Dean hummed it. He loved it when Dean hummed period, if he was telling the truth. His thick deep voice made his body produce goosebumps, of course he would NEVER tell Dean this, even with their more than brotherly relations. Just like Dean will never tell Sam that he secretly likes all the love and small kisses he gives him, especially the kisses behind his ear. It's the smaller actions that really get to Dean. He hates admitting it, even to himself but it is true. He loves the hugs and the kisses and the cuddles and even the spooning, he LOVES spooning. He likes to act as though he's the tough guy, like he's the protector, and he is, but he also likes to be taken care of and that's something Sam knows all too well. 

"Dean?" Sam whispered as he began to wake back up. The soft bumps of the car had woken him from his light slumber. 

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean smirked and looked over at his sleepy brother.

"Are we almost there?"

"Not even remotly close," he scoffed and they both sighed in unison. "Hey remember that time you got mad at me?" Dean snickered to himself. "Remember when you vowed you wouldn't speak to me for like a month?" He smiled and glanced over to Sam who was smiling to himself.

"That's because you got me a week's detention when I didn't even do anything!" Sam laughed and punched Dean in the shoulder. 

"Yeah that was hilarious too, but I remember you vowed that, and then the next morning you were talking up a storm." Dean smiled and nudged Sam who was laughing at Dean and himself. 

"Shut up! I get lonely!" Sam leaned on his brother's shoulder and sighed as Dean continued to laugh at him. 

"Yeah I know Sammy, that's why you need constant attention at all times," Dean smirked. "Some parts more than others," He glanced down at him and placed a kiss to his head real quick. 

"Shush," Sam whispered and closed his eyes, making sure to snuggle extra close to Dean as he relaxed more. "Dean, remember that time that Dad left you in charge?" Sam asked quietly. Dean chuckled to himself.

"So basically everytime he went out for a hunt?" Sam ignored his question.

"Remember when we didn't have any soap and you used vinegar?" Sam laughed softly as Dean grunted. "And even after I kept telling you it wasn't going to make you smell nice, you still used it," Sam laughed and looked up to see Dean trying to choke back a smile. "I know you want to smile De." he smirked and nudged his side softly, which made Dean finally smile. 

"In my defense, I was like 12," He muttered and rested his head on Sam's who was still gigling softly. "Those were the good old days, weren't they Sammy?" Dean whispered. 

Sam lifted his head in confusion. "No," He said plainly.

"Why not? I thought they were ok,"

"Other than Dad leaving us every week or so... I wasn't getting fucked by brother so," Sam smiled up at Dean and placed a single kiss on his jawline.

"I love you baby boy," He smiled wide.

"Love you too De." Sam smiled happily and began to kiss Dean's neck. "Love my big brother so much."


End file.
